Seiyo's Clinic of the Greatly Gifted!
by Fuyoko
Summary: "Great,now I feel like some useless background character in some superhero comic book." Saved from a terrible experiment, then getting her memory wiped out. Amu finds herself falling for the one person she hates, and gaining... angel wings?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot, and OC's. [:**

* * *

><p>I never wanted this.<p>

To be taken away from my family during dinner, to be thrown into a cold cellar with nothing but the items in my pocket and the clothes I was wearing, then to find myself being examined by doctors like I was some sort of…. supernatural creature.

They said I was different….

_From normal human beings. _

One night, while I was resting in my cold cell after another day of thorough examinations. Something inside of me was throbbing like crazy! Such unbearable pain, that I couldn't take. I fell to the cold pavement….

In unconscious-ness.

One thing I noticed, was a pair of beautiful purple eyes clashing with my lifeless honey one's.

"_Don't worry, I will save you." _

The person's voice whispered into my ear. I couldn't make out their face, since it was all blurry. Though, whomever that voice belonged to. They sounded sincere, and there was this repeating voice in the back of my mind telling me to trust them. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and my breathing started to limit.

Soon enough, the dark welcomed me into their world.

**Seiyo's Clinic of the Greatly Gifted  
><strong>Chapter One-What's Going On?

"Baby, I've been here before.  
>I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor.<br>I used to live alone, before I knew ya.  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch.<br>But love is not some victory march.  
>It's a cold &amp; it's broken hallelujah."<br>**Imogen Heap-**Hallelujah

-;-

The sun kissed down on her rosy cheeks, and made her lively bubblegum-pink hair shine. There was a glint across her black sunglasses as she removed them to tuck them into her **'+' **embarked bag, revealing her absolutely stunning whirlpool of honey-colored eyes. A pair of white earphones were plugged into her ears until she removed them, shut down her iPod that was in her pocket, then placed them back inside her bag. The young 16 year-old-girl bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly made her way inside the huge building in front of her.

"Ah! Hinamori Amu, we've been expecting you. Please dear, make yourself comfortable while I call my husband_,_" A lady with her jet-black hair pulled into a proper bun and glistening caramel colored eyes smiled sweetly at the pinkette, she adjusted the spectacles that shielded her eyes before entering a small room.

Amu slowly nodded her head before sitting down on a long red couch, she placed both of her hands on her lap before admiring the lounge room in awe. Even though she came here a bunch a times, it never failed to amaze her. The residents here were lucky to even live in such a beautiful place. Her eyes crept to a fountain that was inside the bottom floor of the 12 story building. A small golden template was at the bottom of it.

**Seiyo's Clinic of the Greatly Gifted **

_**Created 1994**_

_**Founded by Amakawa Tsukasa **_

A smile crept onto Amu's lips, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks.

Tsukasa.

That one man who completely changed her life for the better. He called her just this morning, and told her to report to the clinic immediately. She sensed some excitement in his voice. So she had left her small apartment Tsukasa had rented out for her, to come here. Oh how lucky his wife, _Kasumi Amakawa, _was to have such a caring and sincere man as her husband. Tsukasa had said he found Amu abandoned and in pain in some sort of cellar, and had rescued her from a group of madmen who were planning on killing her. Though, for some odd reason. She couldn't remember it, she must've gotten a bad case of amnesia because when she awoke the next day she was saved…. she couldn't remember anything. Not her name, her family, her friends, anything!

Tsukasa wouldn't even explain anything about the clinic he ran, so it was very mysterious. Hardly anyone knew about the clinics whereabouts actually. On the outside, it looked like a run-down building with nothing but its brick walls keeping it up. Even the term, 'Greatly Gifted', confused Amu to no end. She had absolutely no idea what it meant! The one thing she could come up with was people were extremely brilliant or in other words… crazy smart, that they were like an open encyclopedia. Then again… that sounded highly unlikely.

Kasumi emerged from the room she had disappeared into, holding white binder against her chest. Her black heels clacked against the marble floor as she approached the pinkette, "Tsukasa will be here shortly dear, he suggested breakfast in the cafeteria if you already haven't had any. I was just on my way there before you came, would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure Kasumi-san!" Amu smiled brightly, she didn't have the time to eat breakfast this morning, and the idea of eating some made her stomach rumble and her mouth water.

"Great, there's an entire floor completely dedicated as the 'cafeteria.' It's the one above this floor actually. We only have one cook actually, she's great. The thing she makes, are out of this world. Simple delicious," Kasumi chattered, the smile that was on her lips never leaving as she walked inside a silver elevator with Amu by her side. The women pressed a small button that was implanted besides the door, and rested her back against the wall of the elevator.

"**WHAT! **That's crazy! W-What I mean is that, their must be a lot of people living here, surely she wouldn't have enough time to prepare everyone meals!" Amu nervously blurted out. Surely, _one _person couldn't cook up about how-every-many-people-live-at-the-clinic in a little bit of time! …Right?

Kasumi gave out a melodic giggle, "Your right, it does seem rather unnatural. Prepare to be amazed then. I suggest you duck your head."

Amu tilted her head to the side not getting what she meant. The silver doors opened, and right on cue a whipped cream pie came flying and smacked her right in the face. The tin foiled-pan fell to the ground along with the crushed contents of the pie, the pinkette's eyes widened as Kasumi laughed silently underneath her breath, "I told you to duck."

Her glare couldn't be seen behind the whip cream that surrounded her entire skin, instead Kasumi lead her inside the kitchen. It looked like one of those prestigious kitchens, in those cook-off shows, except a bit bigger and even _more _extravagant. Kasumi offered Amu a clean towel, and Amu wiped it across her face. Once all the whip cream was erased from her face, Amu looked out the window that shielded her from the current 'food fight' erupting inside the cafeteria.

"What the heck Kasumi-san? What is this madness!" Amu pointed to the food fight while Kasumi was grabbing two glass cups, and a carton of orange juice. Two plates of bacon and eggs were already prepared, and placed down on a counter, along with two napkins, and buttered toast sitting at the edges of the plates.

"Just the usual Thursday food fight. It usually lasts about 30 minutes though, and happens during breakfast," Kasumi simply stated, splattering butter over her piece of bread. Amu stood across from her, looking down at her breakfast before looking back at Kasumi.

"What? It's a single day occurrence? Don't those people think about who has to clean up their entire mess! Boy, I feel bad for your janitors.." Amu shook her head, before helping herself to her eggs.

"Oh we don't have janitors. They usually are _ordered _by Tsukasa to clean up their entire mess, if they want to have lunch and dinner. They follow his orders, he's the one who saved them all anyway. It's nothing bad actually," Kasumi smiled once again, and took a small sip out of her orange juice.

Amu chuckled softly looking out the window. The fork that she was holding fell from her hand and landed on the floor, Kasumi eyed her in confusion. Amu quickly ran out of the kitchen obvious of Kasumi yelling after her. There were a crowd of _teenagers _surrounding something, she made her way to the front of it and gasped.

Two boys were fighting…. and both were bleeding terribly.

"Stop it!" The pinkette exclaimed, trying to push the two of them off eachother.

"Listen to her, he isn't worth it _Ikuto_. Just leave it alone please!" Amu looked up to see an incredibly beautiful girl. She had long blond hair that reached up to her waistline, and a gorgeous pool of purple painted eyes, there were worry lines on her forehead as she desperately tried to pull the two boys away from eachother also. The two girls managed to pull the two boys away from eachother, the one Amu pulled back seemed to be the one whom the blonde was talking about since his expression had suddenly softened from its _furious _state. His midnight blue hair dawned over his face, and his dark-mesmerizing blue eyes seemed to have captured Amu's honey ones. She was speechless, she had never seen someone so gorgeous and handsome in her entire life, but her eyes caught onto something on his hands. A fierce glare was fixed on his face as he pushed Amu's hand away from his arm, "Don't _touch _me." The venom in his voice was scary enough for the pinkette to back away.

Blood trickled down from his bottom lip as he glared hard at the boy whom he was fighting with pure hatred, "I swear if you _ever _fucking touch her again, I'll make you suffer." It was a dead promise not a threat. The boy he just had quarrel with just shrugged, a sly smirk identified on his lips.

Kasumi quickly appeared at the scene, she muttered something underneath her breath and the boy who was smirking now fell to the floor with his legs pinned against his chest. A small outtake of air escaped her lips, "Sheesh you guys, I thought you were more mature then this."

Amu looked at Kasumi, then to the paralyzed boy in shock.

_What in the world is going on? _

"Were incredibly sorry Kasumi-san!" The blonde exclaimed, bowing her head down in shame as she twiddled with her fingers, she glanced at Amu and offered a apologetic smile, "Thank you… for helping me separate them I mean. I'm sorry you had to see that."

This _'Ikuto' _character gave a nasty snarl at Amu's direction, "You stupid girl, don't _you ever _interfere in my business if you know whats good for you." Amu winced, she never made it her intention to interfere… but she hated when people fought for some reason, it gave her odd feeling in her stomach. Now she was _hated _by probably the most dangerous guy at the clinic.

Kasumi just shook her head then snapped her fingers, "You two go to the nurses' wing, everyone else clean up this mess before Tsukasa give's you a long lecture." Everyone did as they were told, and Amu watched as the blonde and Ikuto walk past her. Ikuto gave her a glare filled with hatred as he purposely bumped against her shoulder before leaving the cafeteria. Amu turned to Kasumi who was looking at a text message on her phone.

"Tsukasa has arrived, he's waiting at the bottom floor," She said, tucking her binder under her armpit before walking over to the elevator for the second time that day. Amu trudged her way inside it and noticed Ikuto and the girl from before arguing at a far off corner. Her honey colored eyes lingered to his hands, which he quickly stuffed in his pockets.

She could've sworn she saw sharp, steel claws emerge from it when she was grabbing his arm just a moment ago.

Could it had been an illusion?

_There's something real fishy about this place. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first story, first attempt to write an actual story. Hope it didn't disappoint? [: Should I continue? <strong>_**Make me smile and write a review! **_

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
